Kiss of Death
by rejoice489
Summary: Walking home alone one night, Kira contemplates her best friends warning. Emily thinks a vampire is haunting their town. But Kira doesn't believe in vampires. That is, until she's attacked by one. Will he steal more than just her blood? Perhaps her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Kiss of Death by Rejoice489

"Hey Kira, how long are you staying after school today?"  
Kira looked up from her bookwork that had captured her full attention, despite the chatter amongst her classmates, to find her best friend standing before her.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe 'till 6:30." she answered.  
"That late?!" Kira's friend, Emily, exclaimed. "Why?"  
Emily and Kira had been friends ever since Kindergarten. They were inseparable. Most years, they had at least the same homeroom. This year, though, they were able to take a few classes together, much to their delight  
"I have to set up for the conference tomorrow."  
"Oh, that's right! Tomorrow's the day the middle school kids comes over." Emily leaned closer. "And guess who's going to be there."  
"Who?"  
"My cousin! I haven't seen him in so long."  
Kira smiled. "My little sister's coming, too."  
Emily rolled her eyes. "She's obnoxious."  
"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if your cousin and my sister sort of…got together?"  
Eyes widening in horror, Emily cried, "No way! You can't be serious, Kira!"  
She chuckled. "I'm very serious."  
A small smile began to filter onto Emily's lips. Soon she was laughing with Kira. "That would be so weird." she said between fits of giggles. "I'm not sure Bryan would fall for a brat like your sister."  
"Don't be so harsh. She's not that bad."  
Emily looked at Kira, openly displaying her disgust.  
"Alright, so maybe she is pretty bad."  
Both girls broke out laughing, again.  
When Emily regained her breath, she became serious. "Kira?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You haven't…heard about any strange deaths, have you?"  
She looked at her questioningly. "Strange deaths? I don't believe so. Why?"  
"Well that's the funny thing." Emily twisted the silver bracelets on her wrist. "I mean, not many people have. But since my Dad's a cop, I always hear about the homicides and shootings before the information's released to the public. Lately, though, there have been a bunch of murders, all with the same M.O." Emily's voice grew quite. "There's a serial killer out there, Kir, a weird one. Someone's killing young girls, women, but you want to hear the freaky thing?"  
Kira nodded her head, imploring her to go on.  
"They're all dry as dust. No blood, nothing. It's all gone, like someone's sucked the blood out of them." She shuddered visibly. "They even have bite marks on their necks, Kir. Bite Marks!"  
Emily lowered her voice again. "I think there's a vampire here in Elmira."  
Kira shook her head. "Vampires don't exist, Em."  
"Then how do you explain the bite marks and drained blood?" she countered.  
"A vicious-human-blood-draining-rat." Kira said, trying to lighten the mood.  
Emily smiled slowly. "That's even weirder."  
Kira shrugged. "I know. But honestly, I think I'd choose the vampire over the rat any day."  
"I'm not so sure." Emily said. "I mean…what if there really is one?" She shook her head. "It'd be a disaster, Kira."  
The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Emily sighed heavily.  
"Just be careful, Kira. Whatever's out there, it's bad."  
Kira smiled reassuringly. "I will, Em. Don't worry."  
She stood and gathered her folder and book, shoving them into her book bag before heaving it onto her shoulder. "I'll be fine." And with that said, she turned, walking out of the classroom and down the hall to the library.

†

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Kira turned to survey the scene around her. Half the library had tables and chairs set up, facing toward a wall with a large poster on it. The poster welcomed the Middle School students to "the wonderful world of High School". Balloons were tied up by the entrance, a variety of color brightening the atmosphere. Streamers and banners dangled from the ceiling, just out of reach from eager hands.  
Kira collapsed into one of the chairs.  
"Wow, Kira! Nice work!"  
She jumped, turning to face the speaker.  
"Relax, Kira. It's just me."  
Kira sighed heavily, relieved that it was just her brother.  
"You scared me, Matty."  
Matthias sat down across from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Do you need a ride home?"  
She shook her head. "I'm going to walk home, tonight. Besides, you always stop by to see…what's-her-name."  
"Stacey?"  
"Yea, her." Kira shook her head. "I don't like her. I don't know why but…she's just not right for you."  
"And what would you know about it?" Matthias asked harshly.  
Kira looked at her hands. "Nothing. I'm sorry, Matthias."  
He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Yea, me too. I gotta go. Are you sure you don't want a ride?"  
"I'm fine."  
"I'll see you at home, squirt." He tousled her hair, getting his keys out of his pocket, before leaving.  
'I guess I should get going, too.' she thought, looking around the library once more. Satisfied at what she saw, she stood and grabbed her backpack.  
She practically ran out of the school, pushing the school doors open as soon as she reached them. Eagerly, she hopped down the stairs. She just about burst with joy. 'Thursday!' she thought 'Yes! No homework and only one more day until Saturday!!'  
Kira looked to the sky, a laugh escaping from her lips. Her eyes widened as she looked up further and further. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky crimson red. 'Like blood…' she thought. She shivered, thinking about what Emily had told her. Over in the east, darkness crept farther up the sky.  
Kira sat down on the steps staring at the sky. Gently, she laid her head against the step, letting her long brown hair sweep over it. She smiled and breathed deeply. It smelled like…fall. The leaves had mostly fallen, the ground littered with color. The air was cold but fresh, blowing the leaves into a frenzy.  
A dark shadow suddenly fell over Kira, making her jump. She sat up, looking behind her…no one was there. Kira shrugged her backpack on her shoulder and stood up, beginning the long walk home.  
As she walked, the streetlights blinked on in response to the darkness. Kira walked past a dark trail that led to the elementary school. She shivered as a cold wind blasted down from the trail. A shadow fell across her again. Kira jumped and whirled around. No one! She turned around, her heart pounding. 'I hate the dark.' she thought. Kira walked faster, gripping her book bag until her knuckles were white.  
"I wish I had gotten a ride with Matthias." she whispered, trying to break the silence around her. Soon, the familiar forest loomed beside her. Kira paused before the dark trail that usually led the way home. She gulped, trying to stop the fear raging through her. For some reason, the forest itself seemed foreboding, that if she went down it, something bad would happen.  
"Get a grip, Kira. You're sixteen. You shouldn't be scared of the dark." she tried reassuring herself, unsuccessfully.  
Taking a deep breath to clear her swirling mind, Kira stepped onto the trail. Drawing courage, she walked forward into the darkness. The stars above seemed to shine brighter in the forest, casting what little light they could.  
Abruptly, a dark shadow fell over her again. Kira started, her heart hammering in her chest. She turned around slowly, her hands shaking noticeably. When she saw that no one was there, she closed her eyes.  
'Oh God, I can't do this.' she prayed. 'I'm so scared.'  
Turning back around to face the darkness, Kira opened her eyes. Instead of finding the empty trail she expected, she found a shadow-like figure looming before her. Before she cold scream, pale hands reached out and grabbed her, pulling her away from the trail.  
Kira felt frozen. Suddenly, her adrenaline kicked in. Dropping her book bag, Kira immediately began to struggle against the hands. Whoever held her was immensely strong and Kira quickly found herself being pulled into the forest.  
The figure slammed Kira's body against a tree like a rag doll. Looking up into the face, Kira's eyes widened in horror. It was definitely a man, from what she could see. But what stood out the most were his eyes. They glowed brightly, even in the darkness, almost inhuman. Cold, cerulean eyes.  
The man grinned, his blue eyes staring icily at her as a strange emotion passed over his face. He licked his lips hungrily.  
Kira's mind raced. 'Who would want to hurt me?' her mind cried. She grasped for answers, unable to find any. 'And the emotion that I read on the man's face?' Kira shivered violently. When he leaned down toward her, Kira jerked away from him, trying to tear away from his grasp.  
"Be still!" he whispered. Her eyes widened, realizing that the voice that spoke to her was not a man's at all. It was almost boyish, like a man not even in his twenties.  
"If you do what I tell you, you won't get hurt." he said, soothingly.  
Kira tried to jerk away from him, to loosen his grip on her, but couldn't.  
"I warned you." the boy hissed. He slammed her against the tree again. Kira's head snapped back, hitting the wood. Stars appeared before her eyes, her head spinning. Kira barely saw him lean towards her again, bending towards her neck. Before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on her neck. She tried to struggle against him, tried to get her voice to work, but fear choked down any sound. And then, Kira felt _them_ pierce her neck. Teeth.  
Her mind briefly went back to earlier that day. Emily had said something about a murderer, was this boy him? Was he a…vampire? Did they even exist?  
Kira felt her knees going weak, her body shaking violently. Abruptly, the boy stopped and looked up. Her eyesight cleared a bit and she noticed blood smeared across the boy's mouth. Kira felt like retching; it was her blood.  
The boy's grip weakened for a moment as he looked into her eyes. He smoothed the hair away from her face, smiling.  
"I've never tasted blood like yours." he whispered. His mouth moved closer to her ear. "Maybe I'll savor you. Let you last longer then the others."  
The others. He was taunting her. Daring her to get away. She took the challenge, to save her life, to save others.  
Kira thrashed against him, kicking out and screaming. The boy struggled to get a hold of her. Finally he grabbed her neck, clamping a hand over her mouth to silence her.  
He was breathing heavily in her ear. "I think I will let you suffer!" he said furiously. "I'll suck you dry, weakling!"  
A sudden bright light pierced the darkness. A loud voice boomed from the trail. "Who's down there?!"  
Kira bit the boy's hand, who cried out, cursing loudly.  
"Impudent kids!!" the voice yelled.  
That was all Kira needed to get away. With a sudden burst of energy, Kira tore herself from the boy and ran blindly down the trail, towards the voice. And then he was there. He stood in front of her, walking swiftly toward her. Kira froze and looked over her shoulder and then back at the boy. 'How did he…' Kira shook her head and slowly started to walk backwards. The boy reached toward her. Kira turned and bolted in the other direction.  
"Hey, what's going on down there!!" The voice boomed again.  
An arm encircled her waist, causing Kira to shriek in terror. She beat at the hands, trying to pry them off her.  
"Ow! Kira? Is that you?"  
Kira's chest heaved, tears forming in her eyes. Slowly, she stilled, the familiar voice flowing over her senses and calming her. She turned to look up into the face, hoping, praying that the voice was who she thought it was.  
"Kira, are you alright? You're crying! Oh, Kira!"  
"Matthias?" she whispered, raising shaking fingers to his face. "Matty!" Kira buried her face in her brother's shirt, tears of fear and relief flowing from her eyes.  
"Kira, what were you doing?!" Matty cried. "Why were you running from me?"  
"I wasn't! There was this guy and he-he…Oh Matty! I was so scared!"  
"I didn't see anyone, Kira. Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?"  
Kira's head snapped up to look into her brother's eyes. "You don't believe me?"  
"It's not that I don't believe you-"  
"You have to, Matthias! He-he was a vampire! And he tried to kill me like he killed all the others!"  
Matthias stared uncomfortably into Kira's eyes. "All I know, Kir, is that I heard something down there. And when I went down further, I found you running away from me."  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, Matty!" she whispered. "Please trust me."  
He nodded. "Let's go home." he said, wrapping his arm around her protectively.

†

Rei cursed himself. How could he be so foolish to let his prey get away? 'And she knows the truth about me, she knows what I am.' he thought. Rei's hand clenched into a fist. He slammed it into the tree that he was pressed up against, not noticing the blood flow from his knuckles. After a few minutes, the cut healed.  
There was something different about his prey tonight, about the girl. When she looked at him, he saw something in her eyes. Not just fear, which attracted him further to her, but there was a light that shone in her.  
But he shouldn't be attracted to the light…even the sun condemned him. In her eyes, he had seen the chance of… He couldn't bring himself to say the word.  
He came to this town to find something. For hundreds of years he had searched for something, his soul in endless turmoil. He wouldn't rest until he found what he was looking for. But…  
Rei's mind thought back to the girl again. He had seen her at the High School, the way she smiled when she got out. It made his heart yearn. 'Yearn for what?' he thought. Rei scoffed, what was wrong with him?  
Rei punched the tree again as fury lashed out within him. He would have to do something about her, something soon.

_Continue to Chapter 2..._


	2. Chapter 2

Navigation Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4

"Are you sure you're ok, Honey? Matty said you were pretty shook up last night."  
"I'm fine, Mom. Honest. I'm going to school! I can't miss it, I have the conference for the middle school kids today."  
"But-"  
"Mom! I'm fine!" Kira kissed her mother's cheek quickly and headed out the door. "I love you, Mom! Bye!!"  
"Have a good day, Kira. I love you, too."  
Kira rushed down the sidewalk to Emily's house, not wanting to be left alone. When she got there, she knocked on the door twice. "Coming!" yelled a voice.  
Emily opened the door and bounced out. "Bye Mom! I'm leaving!" She turned toward Kira. "I can't wait to get there!"  
"Me neither." Kira said, trying to smile.  
Emily stopped walking, an uneasy look on her face. "Kira, are you ok?"  
Kira looked into Emily's eyes, trying to mask the fear she felt. "I-I…" she bit her lip. "I'm fine."  
"Don't lie!" Emily scolded. "What's wrong?"  
Looking down at her feet, Kira asked, "What would happen if there really was a vampire here in Elmira?"  
"Kira…?"  
"Just…pretend for a moment, Em. What would happen?"  
Emily gulped and rubbed her neck. "Well, the vampire would drink the blood of a person. So far the murders have been all women. So, the women would most likely be the targets. Eventually, it wouldn't be safe to walk around any more until the cops finally got him. But then…I'm not even sure what good a cop could do up against a being like a vampire."  
"Emily…what would happen if I got bit by one?" Kira spoke softly.  
Emily looked uncertain for a moment. "Kira, what are you saying? Did you see it? Did you see the vampire?"  
Fear etched itself into Kira's features. A lump formed in her throat. She nodded.  
"Kira? Are you…serious? You met the killer?"  
"Emily, last night I came in contact with something that I'm sure I wouldn't be alive now if my brother hadn't have come when he did. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. I was so scared…" Kira blinked back more tears, taking a deep breath. She brushed away the hair from her neck, showing Emily the unhealed bite marks. Emily gasped.  
"Kira, you've got to go to the Police Station. You have to! You're a witness!"  
"I-I can't Em. I-I just can't!"  
"But, Kira, if you don't, someone else will die."  
She shook her head.  
"Kira…" Emily whispered. "What if it comes back to finish the job? What if it comes back to kill you?"  
Kira wiped away stray tears as they fell. "I'll think about it, Em. Right now, I'm so confused and scared…"  
Emily nodded and laid a hand on Kira's shoulder. "I'll be here for you, Kira. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

†

Kira exhaled loudly, sitting down in her assigned seat. 'Homeroom is such a pain…' she thought. Laying her head in her hands, she smiled. 'But at least it's good for something.' Her eyelids drooped, gradually shutting.  
'Maybe…I can catch a few Z's before school starts.' she thought drowsily. 'Maybe…' She never finished her thought, falling asleep and abandoning all her fears and worries.

_She was running, running away from something in the dark. Whatever it was, it terrified her, chilling her to the bone. And she couldn't get away. Wherever she ran, it followed.  
Suddenly, she was back in the forest, running for her life. "God, help me!" she cried out. Kira ran on the path, praying that it would end. A light at the end of the tunnel of trees grew, beckoning her to safety.  
Her energy was leaving her, the air scratching her throat with every breath. "I can make it." she gasped out. "I can do it!"  
Something hit her ankle powerfully and she fell, plunging into darkness. The light was gone. Kira grew frantic, scrambling to her feet. A cold blast of wind shot through the trees, making the hair on her neck stand on end.  
"No. Where is it?" she cried, whimpering. "Where's the light?"  
"What light?"  
Kira spun around, her heart pounding in her chest. 'That voice!' her mind cried.  
The breath caught in her throat, fear constricting her body in a tight grip. "No. It can't be." she whispered.  
The boy walked toward her. The black trench coat he was wearing, flapped against his legs as he walked. His boots clumped with each step, striking terror in her. The boy's eyes gleamed, the rest of his face in shadows.  
"S-stay back!" she cried, backing away from him. "I'm warning you!"  
"Who's warning who?" And he was there, breathing into her ear. "Besides," he said, blowing into her ear. "You have something that belongs to me."  
"N-No!" Kira tore away from him, turning to run. His arm caught her waist.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, apparently amused. The boy spun her around, catching her chin between his fingers. "No one ever escapes me." he said, bending down toward her neck, his other arm tightening around her waist. He ran his teeth over her neck before plunging them into her._

Kira gasped, her eyes flying open. Her heart thundered inside her, her hands trembling. Slowly, her eyes focused on her surroundings. 'I'm…I'm back in my homeroom? It was a…dream?'  
"Oh gosh." Kira buried her head in her hands, trying to stop the shaking that racked her body. Gradually, her breathing returned to normal. She lifted her head, looking at the clock. '7:10? How is that possible?' Her mind went numb. Kira shook her head, breathing in deeply.  
When Kira looked up again, she caught a glimpse of someone staring at her. 'Who…' Something tugged at her memory, but she couldn't recover the thought. 'It must be a transfer student.' she thought.  
The boy kept on staring at her. Kira shivered, realizing that he had blue eyes, just like the boy who had attacked her. But somehow, these eyes seemed different. 'And he has silver hair?'  
Kira shuddered. 'No, it's not him. It can't be him.' she convinced herself.  
"Earth to Kira." Someone knocked on Kira's head.  
"What?!" Kira jumped.  
"You've been staring at that boy for a while now. Do you know him?" Emily asked.  
Kira looked at Emily and then back towards the student. "No, of course not. He's new, isn't he?"  
"Yup! New, but kind of strange."  
"Strange?" Kira blinked, confused.  
"Well first of all, he has silver hair. And second of all, he keeps staring at you. You should talk to him." Emily nudged Kira. "You two would make a cute couple." She looked away dreamily. "Aww…I can see it now."  
Kira stifled a giggle. "Yea right."  
Emily sighed. "Well at least you two would make a good couple, if you went over to talk to him…maybe…"  
"Oh, Em, stop it. I don't even know the kid."  
Emily winked. "That's why you've got to find out."

†

"And that's why High School is wonderful, if you choose to make it so!" The last remnants of the speech received unenthusiastic clapping from Middle School students and eager applauding from the teachers.  
"Now, if you'll just move over to the back wall, where the cookies and punch are, we'll begin the wonderful world of High School right now!"  
Kids jumped up from their seats, racing to be the first to get the big cookies. Kira smiled, watching them scramble around.  
"Well, Emily, it looks like things turned out all right."  
Emily frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just saying that because Bryan met Rebecca."  
"And he likes her." Kira added.  
Groaning, Emily whined, "Don't remind me."  
Kira laughed. "I think they'll be good for each other."  
"They're only in Middle School, Kira."  
She shrugged. "Matthias met uh…what's-her-name in Middle School."  
Emily snorted. "You know her name, Kira. Why don't you just say it?"  
Sighing, Kira said, "I don't want to. I don't like her."  
"You never liked any of his girlfriends. Face it, Kir, this one's not leaving."  
"Whatever." Kira muttered.  
"Kira? Isn't that the new transfer student over there? What's he doing here?"  
Kira gazed in the direction where Emily was pointing. "Yea, that's him." She shrugged. "Maybe he has a little brother or sister."  
Emily squinted. "I don't think so, Kira." She blinked a few times. "Actually, he looks like he's looking at us."  
"Really?" Kira turned to face the Middle School kids, a blush rising on her face.  
"What's the matter Kira?"  
"N-nothing."  
Eyes lighting up, Emily covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Oh, I get it. You like him, don't you?"  
"Don't be silly, Em. I don't even know him."  
"But he's cute, ne?"  
Kira swallowed, nodding. "I wish I could get to know him a little."  
"Hey, look at that. Here's your chance, Kira. He's coming over here now."  
"What-?!"  
"I've got to go…I just remembered something." Emily quickly bounded over to the food table. Kira looked around frantically, her eyes finally settling on the boy.  
"Hi." he said  
"Uh- hey."  
"I'm kind of new here." he said. "My name's Rei. What's yours?"  
"Mine? Well, it's umm…Kira."  
"Kira." He smiled. "That's a nice name."  
"Thanks."  
"What grade are you in?" he asked, his eyes sparkling mysteriously.  
"Oh, I'm an 11th grader. How about you?" she asked. 'Why do I sound so stupid?' her mind questioned, her heart beginning to pound quicker.  
"I'm in 12th grade." he said, smiling again.  
Kira couldn't stop her heart from jumping, looking into his smiling face. She looked down at her hands, twisting them nervously.  
"I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are. I mean, I know you don't know me too well, and I don't know you too well, but if you'd like…maybe we could go on a date sometime."  
Kira's heart was pounding like crazy. "I'd like that." she said.  
"Really? That's great! What if I take you tonight? We could go see a movie; I'll pick you up at 7:00, ok?"  
"Sure-" An announcement came over the P.A., telling the teachers that the conference was finally over.  
"So-uh, where do you live?" he asked quickly.  
Kira hastily pulled out a pen and wrote her address on a blank sheet of paper. Rei glanced down at it and smiled.  
"Do you know where it is?" she asked him.  
"Yup. I've been down there a few times."  
"I'll see you at 7:00, then?"  
"Yup, see ya."  
Kira watched Rei walk out of the library doors, her eyes not being able to tear away. The way he walked was so regal, so captivating. And yet, he seemed so gentle, his eyes holding some sort serenity that lured her to him.  
"Looking at him again, huh?" Emily pulled out a chair from the table Kira was leaning against and sat down heavily in it.  
"Uh, yea."  
"So what happened?"  
"What?" Kira's eyes focused on Emily.  
"I asked you what happened. Wow, he really got to you, didn't he?"  
"He asked me out on a date." she murmured.  
Emily's mouth dropped. "Already?! But you guys hardly know each other."  
"I know, but we'll get to know each other." Kira assured herself.

†

"So, what should I wear?"  
Emily shrugged. "Something comfortable, something nice."  
"Em, I'm not so sure about this."  
Emily rolled her eyes. "You've been saying that for the last hour."  
Gulping, Kira shook her head. "I don't think I can go through with this."  
"Kira, breathe! He's coming to pick you up. It's not like you can really say no."  
"But-"  
"Kira!" Emily gripped her shoulders, shaking her. "Snap out of it! You'll be fine!"  
"Em, I don't want to be in the dark." Kira whispered. "It scares me."  
Sitting down on Kira's bed, Emily sighed. "I'm sure it does." she said softly. "After going through that… Are you going to the police, Kir?"  
"…I don't know."  
"You should."  
"Emily, please don't start. I don't think I can take it, now."  
"I'm sorry. Just…think about it, alright Kira?" She asked.  
Nodding, Kira brushed back a few strands of honey-colored hair.  
"You'll be with Rei, Kira. He'll protect you."  
Kira smiled weakly. "I hope so."  
A worried expression filtered onto Emily's face. She glanced at the door. "You didn't tell Matthias, did you?"  
"Matty? No. Why?"  
"Let's just say that brothers usually get a little overprotective when it comes to their sisters."  
Smiling, Kira said, "No, he's supposed to be out with what's-her-name tonight."  
Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."

†

Rei had needed a car earlier that day. He had scraped together enough money to buy one. The car dealer had been surprised when he had shown up with cash and when he bought the red mustang; the greedy little man had counted his money right there in the car lot.  
'Whatever' he thought. He could easily kill the man and get back his money. But he wouldn't feast on him. No, he only feasted on girls, on women. It didn't appeal to him to bite men. His mind traveled back to the reason he got his car. Kira. "I'll make you fall in love with me, and you won't even know what hit you." he hissed.  
But inside him, he knew it wasn't just to kill her. A part of him wanted her to love him, to make him feel human again.   
Rei shook his head, angrily. He shouldn't be thinking things like that. When he had a chance, he'd kill her. But not tonight. Tonight would strictly be for pleasure. He wouldn't kill her until the right time came. Kira's blood would sustain him.  
He licked his lips at the thought of last night. Although she had gotten away, he'd never tasted sweeter blood.  
Rei shrugged a long sleeved white shirt over a black T-shirt. He reached for a small bottle on his dresser. He took a smile sip and cringed. He had made a way to stay out in the sun without it bothering him, and it lasted a full day, too. Just one sip.  
'I guess I better get going.' He thought. Rei brushed the stray hairs that fell into his face away and closed the door that shut him off from the loneliness inside.

†

DING-DONG!  
"Oh my gosh! He's here!" Kira's heart leapt. "What am I going to do?"  
"First, you are going to go down there and get in the car." Emily said grabbing Kira's shoulders. "Then you are going to get to know him and have a good time. Got that?"  
Kira nodded her head, too nervous to say anything. She slipped down the stairs and stood at the front door. She breathed in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She grabbed the handle and opened the door.  
Rei stood there, a charming smile on his face. His hands were in his pockets, giving Kira a strange sense of peace. Kira's mother hustled between them.  
"Hello. I'm Helen, Kira's mother. You must be Rei. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kira's mom shook Rei's hand vigorously. "Now I want you two home before 9:00."  
"Mom…"  
Kira's mother kissed her forehead and gently pushed her out the door. "Take good care of my daughter."  
Rei nodded. "I will." He held out his arm to Kira. "Shall we go?"  
Kira smiled, nodded, and took his arm. He opened the door for her and helped her in. Kira and Rei waved as they drove away.  
"So what movie do you want to see?" He asked.  
"I don't know. What movie do you want to see?"  
"There is a good scary movie playing at Hoyts tonight. Want to see it?"  
Kira gulped. "A scary movie? I-I'm not sure. Scary movies just aren't my type."  
"Don't worry, I'll be there."  
"Well…"  
"And if you get too scared you can just grab onto my hand."  
"Ok…I guess."

†

The movie was scary. Anytime it grew dark and silent Kira grabbed Rei's hand in anticipation. No, not just his hand, his whole arm, practically wrenching Rei off his chair and into hers. Just the fact that the movie was about a vampire didn't help things at all. The vampire feasted on young women and when the heroine stabbed him in the heart with a stake, he supposedly withered away to dust. But at the end…an evil chuckle sounded and he returned and killed the heroine.  
Kira shivered.  
"I hope that wasn't too scary for you."  
"It was…ok…"  
"How about I take you out for ice cream."  
Kira smiled. "That'd be great!"  
Rei drove them to the nearest ice cream shop, Abbots. He bought a vanilla with sprinkles cone for Kira and a chocolate cone for himself. They sat down in an empty booth away from the children and parents.  
"So, now that you know where I live, where do you live?" asked Kira, curiously.  
"I live alone."  
"Alone? Did your parents die? Or…?"  
"Yea." Rei looked out the window. "They died when I was real young."  
"Oh Rei, I'm sorry."  
Rei smiled weakly. "It's ok, I barely knew them…I was only four at the time."  
"What happened afterwards? I mean, where did you go?"  
"I was sent to an orphanage. But no one wanted me."  
"Rei, you can't possibly mean that." Kira said, horrified at the thought.  
"Yes I do." Rei looked at Kira. "No one wanted me. I heard people say things like 'That one's strange' or 'He looks weird, don't get him'." Rei shook his head as his past slowly came back to him. "At the age of fifteen, they kicked me out. They said they couldn't afford to pay for me anymore. That I was grown up now, and no one would want me anyway."  
"Oh Rei…" Kira took Rei's hand into hers. She looked up at Rei to find him smiling softly. He grasped her hand and pulled her to stand.  
"Let's walk." he said. He led along an empty path through the park. The darkness crept over the path, turning the path into shadows. Kira shuddered and moved closer to Rei. Rei put his arm around her.  
"You live alone?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then, would you mind me visiting?"  
Rei stopped walking and turned to Kira. "No." he said softly. "No I wouldn't mind you visiting me. I don't want to be lonely." Rei clutched her hand and pulled her closer to him. He held her against him, breathing in the warmth and aroma of her. Slowly, he lifted her chin, bringing her face closer to his. Gently, he kissed her.  
Kira's heart was drumming against her rib cage so hard, she thought it would burst. The intense heat coming from him filled her senses. She never wanted the kiss to end, she felt so complete. As if all her worries, all her troubles, simply melted away by his kiss. Rei created a longing so deep within her, it scared her.  
She felt him reluctant to break the kiss, but he did. Her eyes fluttered opening, aware for the first time that they were closed. He ran a finger over her lips, staring straight into her heart. "I don't want to be lonely." he whispered.  
Heading back to the car, Rei pulled her closer to him, savoring the feeling of happiness.

†

When Kira returned to her house, Rei kissed her softly on the cheek and said he'd see her in school on Monday. He slipped a piece of paper into her hand, smiling.  
"Sleep well." he said softly.  
Nodding, Kira closed the door and exhaled very slowly. 'What a night,' she thought. She touched her lips. 'He kissed me.' she thought happily. "I've never felt like that before." she whispered.  
"How was it?"  
Kira glanced up. "Emily?! What are you still doing here? It's late."  
"I could say the same to you. Your mom went to bed an hour ago, she told me I could stay the night, if it's ok with you."  
Kira smiled. "I'd love you to."  
Emily smiled in return and rushed her up the stairs. "Good. You have a lot to tell me. I can see it in your eyes."

†

Rei fell on his bed, half furious, half extremely content. "I can't believe I told her my past. I told her…" Rei sighed angrily. "I can't believe I kissed her! What was I thinking? She's my prey, nothing else. I must kill her… soon!"  
Rei closed his eyes, his mind subconsciously drifting back to the park. The way her body felt pressed against his, her mouth against his, her aroma…  
'No! I mustn't think about that.' he thought. It was bad enough that he had kissed her, but to dwell on it... Rei shook his head. It'd be a disaster.  
He glanced around his room, his eyes settling on the rose in the vase. "What have I become?" he whispered, closing his eyes. "What have I become, Mother? If only…"  
'If only you didn't die! This never would have happened.'

_Continue to Section 3..._

Navigation Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4


	3. Chapter 3

Navigation Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4

Kira was eager to get to school Monday, hoping to see Rei. She gathered her books, said goodbye to her mom and rushed off to school. Kira met Emily halfway to school, confiding in her about her recent fears and worries.  
"What if he's just pretending? What if he doesn't like me and breaks my heart? What if he-"  
"Kira! Relax! No one would kiss you like that if they were pretending. Besides, Rei's a pretty nice kid, I'm sure he still likes you. After all, it's only been a few days since you last saw him."  
"But what if-"  
"Kira! He likes you, he really does! You should've seen the way he was looking at you when he picked you up."  
"Well…"  
"Just take deep breaths. Look, we're at school already. Just walk through those doors and he'll be there. You know…he might even kiss you in public."  
Kira and Emily walked through the doors to find Rei leaning against the wall and smiling. "Oh, look at the time! Gotta go!" Emily rushed down the hall.  
Kira watched her leave, and then turned towards Rei.  
"I had a lot of fun, Friday night." she said, watching him push off the wall and move toward her.  
"Me too." he replied. He walked with her down the hallway, towards her homeroom. "You know if you want to do it again sometime…well… There's this dance this week for school, and…" Rei ran his hand through his hair.  
"That's right…the Homecoming dance! I haven't even thought about it yet." she said. "I can't believe I forgot."  
"Would you like to go with me?" he asked. 'He seems kind of nervous.' she thought, smiling at the thought.  
"I'd love to go with you." Kira exclaimed.  
Rei's whole face brightened. Swiftly, he bent down and kissed her. Kira couldn't keep the blush from staining her cheeks.

†

"He what?! Already?" Emily cried. "I can't believe it. The guy must really love you. Wow Kir, he fell head over heels for you. You're so lucky."  
They both sat on Kira's bed and did they're homework, talking as they did it. School had been wonderful for Kira. She had sat with Rei in lunch and a few other classes. They were even paired up to do a project together.  
"So what are you going to wear?"  
"I don't know. The dance is Friday, so I'm not too worried about it."  
"Oh…I see. I hope someone asks me to the dance. That'd be so cool…especially if Josh asks me." Emily sighed dramatically. "He's so hot."  
Kira laughed. "You think everyone is hot."  
"No I don't."  
"You know what?" asked Kira changing the subject.  
"What?"  
"You were right."  
"Right about what?" Emily asked.  
"When we walked through the school doors, Rei was there. And he did…uh…kiss me in public."  
Emily grinned. "I knew it! I told you he loved you. So, do you believe me now?"  
Kira smiled. "Of course I do. I guess…well, it seemed too perfect."  
"Sometimes, things do turn out to be a fairy tale."  
"Yea, but how long will it last?" asked Kira.  
"Don't think about that now." said Emily. "Just think about the dance."  
Kira sighed and played with a piece of paper she had tucked away in her pocket. Rei had given her his phone number and address. She'd visit sometime soon, maybe even surprise him.

†

The opportunity came that week when Rei wasn't at school.  
"He must be sick." Said Emily.  
"What if he just doesn't want to see me?" Kira asked, nervously.  
Emily glared at her. "Don't make me hit you Kira. You know that isn't true. Besides," Emily smiled. "He might need a special someone to nurse him back to health."  
Kira's eyes lit up. "That's such a good idea! I'll go visit him at his house and make him feel better. It's perfect, Em!"  
Emily glanced up at the school clock. "A half hour until school gets out. I would come with you, Kir, but I have a doctor's appointment today. Sorry." She apologized. "Hey! We have some chicken noodle soup at home. It's homemade! I bet Rei would love it! You could stop by my house before you go."  
"Em, what would I do without you?" The girls giggled.

†

Kira walked slowly up to the house written on the small piece of paper Rei had given her. The house was fairly big. Its whiteness was accented by the blue shutters, a small welcome mat at the door. Kira took a deep breath and knocked. When no one answered, she knocked again, shifting the wrapped package in her hands. Still, no one answered.  
"Rei? Are you there?" she called out. Silence.  
Kira turned the door handle, slightly surprised when the door slowly opened. She stepped in through the arched doorway and into the hall.  
"Wow." She breathed. The house was magnificent. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving light to the stairs to her right. Kira walked past the stairs, heading straight. She opened the door on her left. Deep stairs led down into darkness. Kira shivered and quickly closed the door. She turned left and found the kitchen.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. The kitchen was furnished with cooking utensils bordering a small island in the middle of it. "How pretty." She said, touching a vase of flowers on a nearby table.  
Kira set down the package in her hand on the counter and gently unwrapped it. Taking out the Chicken Noodle Soup, Kira looked gazed around her.  
"I never knew a guy could keep his house so neat." she admitted. "Now, where is the- Ah, there it is!" Kira bounced over to the microwave and opened it. She placed the soup in it and set the timer for three minutes and thirty seconds.  
Quietly, Kira retraced her steps to the stairs that led upward. She took a deep breath and started climbing. When she got to the top, she was surprised to find herself in a vast hallway. Paintings of the sea hung on the walls, creating a sense of homeliness. She opened the door to her right slowly, hoping to find Rei before he found her. 'That would be embarrassing.' she thought nervously.  
She peeked into the room to find all the curtains closed. A massive bed with white sheets took up some of the room, the other being occupied with a table and dresser. In the bed lay Rei, sleeping peacefully.  
Kira gasped at the sight. Rei was beautiful! His silver hair fell across his eyes carelessly. Rei's chest rose and fell, his expression peaceful, drawing Kira to his side. She gently brushed his hair away from his forehead.  
Rapidly, Rei's hand moved and grasped her wrist, his eyes flying open. He sat up, twisting her downwards so that she was under him on the bed.  
Rei blinked, his eyes suddenly widening. "Kira? What are you doing here?"  
"I-I'm sorry, Rei. You weren't at school so Em and I thought you were sick. That's why I came over. I brought some chicken noodle soup and medicine in case you need it. And-" Rei leaned down and kissed her to silence her. When he pulled back, Kira was in a daze. He smiled.  
"You were saying?" He asked, jokingly.  
Kira opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
Rei laughed. "So you were concerned about me?" he asked.  
Kira nodded.  
He smiled again and brought his face close to hers. "Thank you." He whispered. Rei brushed his lips over Kira's slowly, his grip on her wrist loosening. He brought his other hand up to caress the hair out of her face.  
A clock chimed below them, causing Rei to lift his head. He looked back down to Kira. "You're cooking something?" he asked.  
"Oh!" Kira exclaimed. "I forgot about the soup! What if I burned it?!"  
Rei chuckled. "It'll be fine."  
Kira glanced up at Rei and suddenly blushed. He obviously found it comfortable to wear no shirt when sleeping. His sleek, smooth skin made him look irresistible. Rei realized where she had been looking and smiled seductively.  
"What? I'm not handsome enough for you? I look that ugly?"  
Kira's mouth dropped. "No, Rei! That's not it. I-It's just that-"  
"It's what?"  
Kira gulped. "It's that you are absolutely perfect." Kira reached her left hand up and let it rest on Rei's cheek. Rei covered her hand with his and leaned down toward her again.  
"I really should do this more often." He whispered. Lightly he kissed her lips. A bell chimed away, making Rei break away from her.  
"Hmmm…I think we should do something about that microwave." He pulled Kira up off the bed and shrugged on a white button up shirt, not bothering to button them up. He entwined his fingers with Kira's and led the way down to the Kitchen.  
When they reached it, a blinking light in the microwave caught their attention. "Oh no." wailed Kira. "If I've ruined it, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"  
"You're gonna, what?" He asked, teasingly. "Besides, if it's not burned I'm going to keep you here with me to my every bidding."  
"Oh, so now I've become a slave?" she grumbled.  
Rei lifted Kira's chin up. "A beautiful one." He admitted.  
He turned away smiling as crimson stained Kira's cheeks, and opened the microwave, a steaming hot soup sitting in the middle of it.  
"Mmmm…looks good."  
"Let me see. Did I burn it?" asked Kira, peering over Rei's shoulder. "Oh wow!" she said, licking her lips. "That looks good. Too bad I only made enough for one. One that's supposed to be sick!" Kira poked Rei in the back.  
"Hey, that's not fair. I am sick. See?" Rei sneezed and sniffled, coughing a bit to emphasize his words.  
"Right. You're sick. And I'm the tooth fairy."  
"Really?"  
"No." she answered, glancing towards the island in the center. "Ah ha! I knew there was some around here."  
"What? What's around here?" Rei turned.  
Kira held up her hands. "Pot holders. Now just move aside, little boy. You don't want to get hurt." Kira took the steaming chicken noodle soup out of the microwave and set it on the nearby table.  
"There." She said. "Now all you need is a spoon."  
"I've got it." Rei sat down in front of the soup. "So I have to eat it all?" Teasingly he asked.  
"Yes. Every last drop."  
Rei pretended to grimace as Kira sat across from him. Daintily, Rei picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup. He brought it to his lips and sipped it.  
"Yuck!" He said.  
An amused expression was fixed on Kira's face, her hands propping her head up. "Eat it all up, Rei. Come on, I know you can do it."  
"All right. I'm eating, see?" Rei took a spoonful.  
Silence descended upon them.  
"Rei, why weren't you at school, today?" Kira asked a serious expression on her face.  
"I was sick." He replied casually, feeding himself more of the soup.  
"No you weren't. You're fine."  
"I wasn't before. I was throwing up and I had a high fever. My body heals fast. Faster than yours. I still have a fever, though." Rei put the back of his hand to his forehead.  
Kira got up and walked around the table. "Really? I didn't notice before." Kira plopped herself down into Rei's lap and felt his forehead. "Hmm…well, you're a little warm. I can't believe I didn't notice it."  
Rei wrapped his arms around Kira's fragile body and nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.  
"Thank you, Kira. For everything." Rei felt an emotion swell up inside him. A new emotion he never experienced before. Holding her felt right somehow. And that's all he wanted to do for now.  
"I love you, Rei." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

†

The rest of the week went by quickly, and before Kira knew it, it was Friday. "What am I going to do?!" Kira sat up on her bed, propping herself up with her hands.  
She smiled when her mind drifted to Rei. Rei…how many times had she seen his face smiling? How many times had he made her laugh or smile?   
Kira dragged herself up off the bed to get ready for the dance that would take place in a few hours. She pulled out a blue-green gown from the back of her closet and held it up to her body. She looked in the mirror, swaying the dress back and forth. The sparkles twinkled, the color of the dress accenting her eyes. The dress tied up the back, thin straps criss-crossing over her shoulders.  
Taking a deep breath, Kira slipped out of her skirt and shirt and pulled the dress over her head. She twirled around, laughing as the dress, only reaching her knees, flapped outwards. She'd have to call Emily. She wanted to be sure she got another opinion before she went to the dance.

†

Rei shrugged on the dress shirt, muttering to himself. "Why did I ask her? Why?!" Rei clenched his fists and took a deep breath.  
He was supposed to pick up Kira soon. They would be together, for the entire night at the dance. Maybe he could get her alone… All Alone. Rei smirked. Then he'd finally be able to kill his prey.

†

The doorbell rang, sending Emily and Kira into fits of giggles.  
"He's here, Kira. Go knock him dead!"   
Kira smiled. "Do you think he'll like my dress?"  
"He'll love it! Shoo!" Emily swatted Kira away.  
"Wait! What about you? Are you sure you don't want a ride?"  
"No, I'm fine. Besides, Josh asked me to go with him. He's supposed to meet me there. I think it'd look wrong to go with another guy." Emily grinned.  
"Josh?! You're going with Josh?! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was going to surprise you." Emily said, sticking out her tongue.  
"Why you-" Emily squealed when Kira took hold of her arm and dragged her down the stairs. "Bye Mom! I love you!!" Kira yelled towards the kitchen.  
"I love you too!" yelled Emily, causing both girls to giggle.  
They stepped out the door into the warm fall night. Rei stood smiling by his car. He walked up to Kira, handed her a rose and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Brought a friend?"  
"Yea, can you bring her?"  
"She'll have to sit in the back, is that alright?"  
"Thank you!" Kira smiled brightly, throwing her arms around Rei.  
Someone coughed behind them. They both turned. Emily had her hands on her waist and was tapping her foot impatiently.  
"I'm not sure if you two lovebirds noticed, but we should go before we're late."  
Rei looked at Kira. "Let's go." he said enthusiastically.  
Rei, Kira, and Emily made it to the dance early and were the first ones out on the dance floor. When Josh came, Emily practically jumped into his arms. Kira laughed as Josh blushed furiously.  
"Do you think I should try that sometime?" asked Rei.  
Kira laughed. "I don't think I could support you."  
Rei laughed and brought his mouth close to her ear. "Want to try?" he whispered.  
"You aren't serious!?"  
"I'm very serious." he said.  
Kira giggled. "No thanks, I think I'll pass."  
"I was sort of hoping you would. It looks kind of dangerous." He sighed, smiling contentedly. "I'll go get some punch." He said, finally.  
"Ok. Don't be too long."

†

Rei walked to the punch tray, watching Kira out of the corner of his eye. 'I can't believe how good she looks.' he thought absentmindedly. 'I mean, I always knew she was cute, but now…' The blue-green dress showed off her body in every way. She looked magnificent. He frowned suddenly, aware that his thoughts were beginning to get in the way of business. Getting a cup of punch, Rei downed it in one gulp and got another. Although he still drank and ate, he didn't need it. Old habits die hard. Just like breathing…  
Kira. Rei glanced at her and licked his lips. He hadn't tasted such delicious blood. He hadn't even feasted on other girls since Kira escaped. All he could find were some birds and rodents. He needed human blood. Blood tha-  
Kira was looking straight at him, smiling. His hand shook. Why did she have to look at him like that?! Rei forced his anger down and smiled at her. He headed back towards her where she was standing and handed her the drink. "Here." he said. He took a sip of his own. People began streaming in through the doors, the flow forcing Rei and Kira towards the tables by the wall. A slow song came on, making Rei smile. He set his drink on the table beside them.  
"Come on." he said. "Let's dance."  
Rei tenderly grasped Kira's hand and led her out to the dance floor. Kira tied her hands around Rei's neck and he placed his hands on her hips.  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"  
Kira shook her head.  
"Well, you do. You're absolutely stunning." Rei drew Kira closer, linking his hands around her waist.  
"And did I tell you how handsome you look?" she asked.  
"Not yet." he smiled teasingly.  
"Well you do." she whispered.  
Kira looked up at Rei, her eyes sparkling with joy.  
'Soon,' Rei thought, trying to still his heart, looking into her beautiful green eyes. Kira suddenly laid her head on his shoulder, facing him. Rei could feel her soft breath on his neck. He looked down at her to find her staring up at him. Her exposed neck beckoned to him. Slowly, Rei lowered his mouth towards her neck, an urge to taste her soft skin overtaking his senses. Rei's lips brushed over her neck, causing Kira's eyes to flutter shut. He ran his teeth over her skin, a shiver brushing up his spine.  
"Let's go for a walk, Kira." he whispered. Her eyes opened in response to his voice. She nodded and let him lead her out the school doors. Kira shuddered in his arms, fear flashing across her face.  
"M-Maybe we should go back in, Rei. It's so dark out here."  
'And we're all alone.' he thought, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.  
"Kira…" Rei whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I'm so happy I met you, Kira." Rei's teeth slowly became sharper, unsheathing. Rei bent towards her neck, this time, to kill his prey. Finally, after all those days of waiting, of endless torture, he could put an end to this.  
"Kira! What do you think you're doing!?" Rei abruptly sheathed his teeth and looked up. A boy he didn't know was walking towards them, anger etched across his face.  
Kira gasped. "Matthias!"  
"What do you think you're doing to my little sister?!" Matthias wrenched Kira away from Rei.  
"Matty, what are you-"  
"You have no right to touch her!" Matthias said, ignoring Kira.  
"I think that should be up to Kira, not you." Rei said calmly.  
Matthias grabbed Rei's shirt violently. "Stay away from her, do you hear?"  
Kira grabbed onto his arm. "Let go, Matty! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Didn't do anything wrong?! I suppose letting some pervert maul your neck is nothing?"  
Kira blushed, anger building inside her. "Let go of him, Matthias!" she said forcefully.  
"Oh, I'll let go of him. I'll let go only if he promises never to see you again!"  
"Matthias!" Kira tugged on his arm.  
"So, punk! What'll it be?"  
Rei gritted his teeth together to keep from saying the wrong thing. How was he supposed to kill Kira if her brother was always in the way? "I can't do that." Rei said, struggling to keep the anger from exploding.  
"Then so be it!" Matthias snarled, shoving Rei away from him. He grabbed Kira's arm, dragging her away. "Come on, Kira. I'm taking you home."  
"What?! Why?!" She cried, struggling to get out of his grip.  
"I don't trust guys like that."  
"And I don't trust girls like Stacie!"  
Matthias turned to face her. "This is not about Stacie."  
Realization suddenly hit her. "She broke up with you, didn't she?" She asked softly.  
Matthias grunted.  
"That's why you're angry! And you're taking it out on Rei!"  
"I have other reasons."  
"Let me go, Matthias." she said compellingly. "Let me go back to Rei."  
He snorted angrily. "I'm not letting you go back to that slobbering maniac. And don't think I won't tell Dad!"  
"Matty-" she wailed.  
"If you come with me, I won't tell him."  
Kira looked back at Rei's form in the distance, faintly outlined by the lights from the windows. Sighing, she let Matthias pull her along.

†

"I'm so sorry, Emily." Kira apologized. "I didn't mean to leave you at the dance. It's just that…Matthias kind of dragged me away from Rei."  
"Oh?" Emily raised her eyebrows. "And just what would provoke him to tear you two apart?" Kira blushed and looked away from her.  
"Ah, I see. So you two were kissing and he just stormed up and tore you two away from each other." She nodded. "Brothers are like that. When I first had boyfriends, my brother went nuts."  
"You mean John?" Kira asked.  
Emily nodded.  
"Isn't he…younger than you?"  
"So? He's still my brother who would do anything to protect me. Even beat up a 12th grader."  
Kira laughed. "Geez, he's persistent."  
Smiling, Emily agreed. "Boys are usually like that, Kira. You learn to live with it." "Yea…I guess."  
"Trust me." Emily said, "Matty will get over it eventually."  
"Actually, that wasn't the only thing that set him off." Kira confided.  
"Really? Let me guess…something happened between Stacie and Matthias."  
Kira smiled. "You're good. Stacie broke up with him last night."  
"For real?!" Emily cried.  
"Yea. He was pretty mad about it."  
Smiling a knowing smile, Emily said, "Yea, if John doesn't get a cookie, he usually throws a fit."  
They both broke out laughing at the comparison.

†

Rei was furious. He was so close to ending her life. So close! Rei hit the wall with as much force as he could muster. Why had her brother have to come at that moment? In another minute or so, Kira would've been dead.  
Monday. He'd get her then. He could wait. If it meant killing her, then he could wait.

_Continue to Section 4..._

Navigation Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4


	4. Chapter 4

Navigation Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4

Kira woke up bright and early Monday morning, two days after the dance. The amazing dance. Kira sighed. She couldn't wait to see Rei.  
Hopping out of bed, Kira dressed as fast as she could. She scrubbed her teeth, brushed her hair and washed her face. She took a moment to dream about Rei, loving the fact that when she got to school, he'd be there waiting for her.   
"Kira, don't forget to get the dress from the Laundry Mat today for Lindsey's party." Her mom called to her.  
"Oh the party! I forgot!" Lindsey was another friend. She didn't get to see her too often since they didn't go to the same school, but they've been good friends since elementary school.  
"I won't! Bye Mom." She yelled, thundering down the steps and out the door. "Have a good day, Honey."  
Running all the way to Emily's house, Kira breathlessly knocked on the door. When Emily's voice sounded from the other side like always, Kira yelled, "Hurry up."  
Emily opened the door, smiling. "Maybe I'll go slowly, just to torture you."  
"Emily!" Kira whined. "Don't be so mean."  
Laughing, Emily joined Kira on the walk to school. Kira ran up the High School steps with Emily trailing behind.  
"Do you have to go so fast, Kira?"  
"Sorry." Kira waited for Emily to catch up. "I just can't wait to see Rei."  
"Oh sure…Rei."  
Opening the doors to the High School, Emily winked and went ahead to their homeroom. As usual, Rei was waiting for her with a smile on his face.  
"Hi Rei!" She said happily. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." he said. Rei kissed Kira's cheek and draped his arm around her shoulder possessively.

†

Kira raised her hand.  
"Kira?"  
"Can I get a drink of water?"  
Kira's English teacher, Mrs. Schultz, nodded and smiled. "Fill out a pass and you may go." Kira was starving. She usually was by sixth period, but she was really thirsty all of a sudden. Filling out a pass, Kira practically skipped out the door.  
The water was fresh and cold. Kira gulped it down, quenching her thirst. "Ahhhh!" Kira sighed. She was about to go back to class when something caught her eye.  
"Rei?"  
Rei turned around, surprised to find her there. He smiled warmly, a glint in his eye. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked curiously.  
"I forgot my Math book."  
"Oh…"  
Rei's smile suddenly turned cold. He looked both ways down the hallway, his smile widening. He walked towards her.  
"Do you know how much trouble you've caused me?" he asked, his voice frigid.  
Kira's heart stopped. "W-What?"  
"So many times I've tried. But you don't die easily, do you?"  
Kira's eyes widened. 'What was Rei talking about?'  
"But it doesn't matter. Now I can kill you."  
Rei lunged at Kira, his hands closing around her neck, shoving Kira against the lockers. Kira shut her eyes as pain tore through her back. Rei's hands loosened as he gently stroked her neck.  
"I had fun while it lasted, though." he whispered.  
"N-no…you can't mean that Rei." she gasped out. "Why would you want to kill me?"  
"Foolish girl." he murmured. Rei pushed himself closer to Kira, his mouth moving closer to its destination. "I'm surprised you never noticed the connection. After all, you did see me." Kira couldn't breath. 'He didn't mean it,' she thought. 'It's a joke, it's all a joke. He wasn't the boy who attacked her that one night. He couldn't be!'  
"It's not a joke, Kira. That was me." Rei whispered, his teeth unsheathing. His lips hungrily reached her neck. "You're so naive." he murmured. "So innocent." Rei smiled and plunged his teeth into Kira's neck. Kira was too stunned to react.  
The person she loved, the one person she loved in the entire world…was trying to kill her. Kira squeezed her eyes shut, feeling suddenly light-headed.  
"Hey! What are you two doing! Get to class!!" A security guard stomped down the hall.  
"Damn it!!" Rei shouted. His teeth sheathed again, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Rei glared at Kira, whose eyes were still shut. "I will kill you!" he whispered to her. Rei turned and took off running down the hall.  
Without Rei's support, Kira slumped down the wall in shock.  
"Miss, are you ok? Miss?"  
Kira nodded.  
"Do you know who that was, Miss?"  
"No." Kira whispered. She didn't know who that was. That wasn't the Rei she knew. Tears started to fall from her murky green eyes.  
The guard helped her to stand. Slowly, he walked her down to the nurse's office where Kira fell down on the bed, tears soaking the sheets around her.  
Kindly, the Nurse sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "What's your name, dear?"  
"Kira." she whispered. "Please, can you get my friend?"  
"What's her name?"  
"Emily Meioh."  
The nurse nodded. "We'll find her, Kira. Don't worry, we'll find the person who did this."  
That caused more tears to fall. She didn't want them to find Rei.

†

"DAMNIT!! I was so freakin' close!!" Rei drove his fist through the wall. "Now she knows. Now she remembers." Rei forced himself to calm down.  
He came straight to his house after the guard found them. There's no doubt that she would tell everyone who did it, who he is, what he is! He'd have to leave, if that was the case. But not before he killed Kira.   
How did she always manage to escape him?! It was as if someone was protecting her. Someone stronger than him. But how much stronger? Did he need to find this person and kill him or her too?  
Rei licked his lips, the remnants of Kira's blood still on his lips. Such a sweet taste. Maybe he would slowly kill her. Slowly suck the blood out of her.  
Rei shook his head. Whatever he planned to do. He needed to do it fast, before he was discovered.

†

Emily hugged Kira.  
"I'm so sorry, Kira. I didn't think he would break up with you. You two were getting along so well."  
"I know. I don't understand either."  
"Are you still going to Linz's party?"  
Kari shook her head. "I don't think I can go."  
"Please…besides, maybe you can find someone else." Emily pleaded.  
Kira shook her head. "I don't want to find anyone else."  
"Fine, but please go. Josh is going to be there. I have to go! Please, Kir." Emily stuck out her lip, her eyes wide and pleading.  
Kira looked at Emily. She sighed. "Maybe. I'll think about it."  
Emily nodded. "Ok. Hey, if you need, I'll walk home with you now. The Nurse gave us permission. Isn't she nice?"  
Kira nodded. "I'd like to go. But…" she looked at Emily. "Can you stay with me?"  
Emily nodded and smiled. "Of course I will."  
Kira smiled weakly, feeling guilty about not telling Emily the whole truth. 'I can't tell her.' She shook her head. 'They're looking for the killer, and I know who it is. But…I still love him.' She felt tears well up in her eyes again.  
"Oh, Kira. Come here." Emily wrapped her arms around Kira's shaking body.

†

"That's your dress?! It's beautiful, Kira!" Emily was studying Kira's dress. It was made of a long, white silk, which hugged Kira's curves from her hips, up. The shoulder straps were a little too big and usually fell down Kira's shoulders when she wore it. Emily picked out gold sandals to match.   
They were both going on the bus to get to Lindsay's house. It would be weird going on a bus in such nice dresses but it was the only way.  
"Come on. Get ready, I'll go put my dress on in the bathroom."  
Emily left to give Kira privacy. Kira looked at the dress. She sighed and took down the hanger from her door. She slipped off her clothes and pulled on the dress, savoring the feel of silk against her bare skin.  
Kira twirled slowly in front of the mirror.  
"You look beautiful." gasped Emily from the doorway. A small smile caught Kira's lips. Emily's dress was pink, which reached to her knees. It was ruffled at the bottom and decorated with silver sequins. She wore white high heels to match.  
"You look great, too, Em."  
Emily spun around. "Do you think so?"  
"Yup." Kira smiled feebly, trying to be happy for Emily.  
"Oh Kira. Stop it. Don't smile like that. It's been a week since he broke up with you." Sadness filled Kira's eyes. "I can't help it." she whispered. "I feel like my heart's being torn apart."  
Emily sighed, giving Kira a sideways hug. "I wish he didn't break up with you. Things would be so much easier."  
Kira sniffled, nodding.  
"Come on, let's go." Emily said, dragging Kira down the stairs and out the door. "We can't mope anymore. We've got to have fun!"   
Kira smiled at Emily's enthusiasm. "Wait!" she cried abruptly. Kira hopped back up the stairs to her house and closed the door. She bent down and shuffled under the mat that welcomed visitors. A small key glinted in the sunlight as Kira locked the door and replaced it.  
"Ok…now we can go."

†

"Here, I'll pay." Emily inserted three dollars into the bus dispenser. Both looked around for a seat, finding one in the middle. The bus stopped a few times before Emily and Kira got off. "So we have to walk?" Kira asked.  
"Yup. Don't worry, it's a short walk."  
A short walk it was. Within minutes, Kira and Emily were safely enclosed in Lindsay's warm house filled with other guests. Emily went off to dance, leaving Kira to dawdle by the food. She wasn't really hungry, but she didn't feel like dancing either. She didn't feel like being there at all.  
Kira looked around and sat down on a couch. She watched Emily dance to a Brittany Spears song, smiling slightly. Emily was such a dramatic dancer. She didn't even have to try to dance, and she danced well.  
A flash of silver caught Kira's eye. Rei?! Kira looked around. Rei was here?! She thought. Kira watched as a girl's hair ribbon flashed again. Kira sighed as she sat back in the couch. No…Rei wasn't here. She was going paranoid.  
But after that day…who wouldn't? Kira looked at the clock. Time was going too slow for her liking. Kira shook her head. She couldn't stay here. There was nothing for her to do, here. She'd just be boring.  
Kira stood up and looked for Linz. She found her standing with a bunch of guys. "Linz? I'm gonna go home. I don't feel too well. Can you tell Emily that."  
Lindsey looked over where Emily was dancing. "Sure. Oh, hey, Kira…I heard about Rei breaking up with you. I'm really sorry."  
"Yea." Kira smiled weakly. "Thanks. Sorry…I'll see you later."  
"Well, thanks for coming anyway, Kira. I know it's been tough for you."  
"Yea. Bye."  
"Bye, Kira."

†

Kira stumbled out the door, walking toward the bus stop. Tears threatened to fall again. She lifted up her skirt and began to run. When she reached it, she was the only person there. Feeling lonelier than ever, Kira boarded the bus with heavy steps when it came.  
She dropped her money into the dispenser and looked around. No seats. She'd have to stand, then. Kira grabbed the pole nearest to her as the bus started driving back the way they came.  
Kira's mind drifted to Rei. She loved him so much. Still, after he had deceived her. She just couldn't let go of him. He was such a major part of her life. She would always love him.  
'Wait.' her mind slowed to a halt, her stomach clenching. 'Rei never once told me that he loved me. Never. Not even when I had told him that I loved him.' Kira felt close to tears. She should have noticed him that first day, should have felt fear, just looking in his eyes. But she didn't. 'Maybe there was a reason. Maybe God wanted us to meet…'  
Suddenly, the bus stopped fast, pitching Kira forward. She gasped aloud, trying to regain her balance, unsuccessfully. Someone grabbed her around her waist, stopping her fall. She looked up, relief covering her face. "Thank-" Kira stopped. She paled. "No…" she whispered.  
Rei smiled and leaned toward her. Kira jerked away from him, terrified. Rei's arm around her tightened and he leaned down toward her ear.  
"Don't make a scene." he whispered. "I won't hurt you if you come with me."  
Kira trembled. 'No…' she thought. 'No, why was he here?' She heard Rei chuckle. "Don't worry, Kira. I won't hurt you. Just come with me."  
At the next stop, Rei directed Kira off the bus. He led her down the same street she had gone earlier. Reaching the driveway to his house, Kira immediately planted her feet.  
"No." she whispered. "No! I can't!" The tears that had been threatening to fall, poured down her face. Rei was here with her again…and he wanted to kill her. "Let me go, Rei. Please. Just let me go!"  
Swiftly, Rei brushed away her hair and grazed her neck with his teeth, making Kira fall silent. "You'll do as I say, Kira. So you won't loose your life." Kira shuddered and took a step forward. Rei draped his arm around Kira's waist and opened the door, guiding Kira into the house.  
Rei smiled slyly and picked Kira up in his arms. Kira cried out in surprise and struggled against his arms. He made his way up the stairs and turned into the hallway, unhindered by her thrashing. Rei opened his bedroom door with his shoulder. Her struggling became frantic, causing Rei to loose hold of her feet, letting them drop to the floor. Kira yanked her arms out of his hold and bolted for the door. Catching her around the waist, Rei violently kicked the door shut. "Where do you think you're going, Kira?" he snarled.  
"Rei, why are you doing this?" she cried. "Wasn't there some part of you that fell in love with me?"  
Rei laughed mockingly. "Of course there wasn't. Haven't you ever heard of unrequited love?"  
Kira's bottom lip trembled. "How can you say that?" she whispered. "After the way you kissed me and held me?"  
"A guy has to practice, darling." He smiled sardonically.  
Tears filled Kira's eyes, making Rei's heart jerk painfully. For a moment, he lost all motive to torture her so. But once again, his heart hardened, freezing over.  
Pain and anger swelled up inside Kira. "How could you do that to me?" she cried, beating at his chest with her fists. "How could you lead me on like that?"  
Rei pretended to laugh as if the punches she threw didn't hurt. "I'll let you on a little secret, Kira." He whispered in her ear. "You're the first that's ever gotten away from me." He laughed. "I enjoyed playing with you while I could."  
Kira stilled in his arms, tears freely falling from her eyes. "Then kill me." she whispered. "I have no reason to live."  
Taken aback by her words, Rei looked down at her in shock. Kira's bowed head didn't obscure the fact that she was speaking from the heart. 'She really wants me to kill her.' Rei thought surprised.  
Finally, Rei smiled, resolved. "Your wish is my command." He murmured.  
Tipping up her face, Rei almost winced at the amount of pain he saw in her eyes. Almost. He gazed at her lips longingly, before capturing them in a powerful kiss. Her warmth surrounded him, almost making him tear away from her and tell her to live. But he didn't. Instead, Rei found his body being drawn to the blood being pumped through her. His lips found her neck, his teeth unsheathing instantly. He bit her, kissing her with the kiss of death.  
Kira gasped, struggling to breath in air. Her heart pounded erratically, telling her to live. But she couldn't. Not without Rei. She felt her knees going weak beneath her, causing her to collapse into Rei's chest. His arm supported her, helping her stay upright. Kira closed her eyes, raising her hand, slowly entangling it in his hair. "I love you." she whispered painfully.  
Rei's eyes flew open. He tore away from Kira's body, wiping his mouth free of her blood. Kira's limp body fell to the ground. Rei drew in long breaths of air, his heart aching at hearing those words again.  
He stood there, watching Kira shudder with each breath, until he couldn't take it anymore. Collapsing beside Kira, he drew her gently into his arms.  
"What have I done?" He whispered. "Oh God, what have I done?"  
"R-Rei?"  
Rei looked into Kira's face. She was smiling. Rei's heart wrenched violently.  
"Am I in heaven, Rei?"  
Her words seemed to tear all his defenses down. Rei broke down sobbing, his body wracking with each breath. To think that she believed he would be in heaven with her…  
"Oh Rei, don't cry…" she whispered.  
Rei lifted a finger to her lips, forcing a smile for her. "Don't speak, Kira. If you want to live, don't speak."  
"I-I'm not dead?"  
Rei shook his head, cradling her body in his arms. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, looking up at him with love and admiration. "You didn't kill me?"  
"No." he whispered.  
Kira struggled to sit up, but Rei pushed her back down. "No, don't get up. You're too weak, Kira."  
Tears filled Kira's eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping away each tear as they fell.  
"Because you care enough about me that you won't even let me get up."  
Rei smiled weakly, smoothing away her hair from her face.  
"Why didn't you kill me, Rei?"   
He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. "I-I can't." he said softly.  
"Do you love me?" she whispered.  
"I don't know what love is." he answered.  
"Yes you do."  
Rei bit his bottom lip. Raising her hand, Kira brought Rei's head down to hers. "Kiss me." she whispered.  
Rei leaned closer to her lips, trembling. He kissed her gently, his shaking fingers trailing through her long hair. When he pulled back, he felt himself on the verge of tears.  
"Now, tell me you don't love me." She said.  
"I'm a vampire, Kira. I can't love you."  
" 'What's in a name, that which we call a rose?' " Kira whispered.  
He closed his eyes, drowning in her presence.  
"Rei?"  
Her voice drew him back into the present. "I'm supposed to kill you, Kira. But I can't. If that isn't loving you, then I don't know what is."  
"Oh Rei." Kira sobbed. Tears filled her eyes again.   
"Kira, please don't cry." he whispered, kissing away each tear. "I will never try to kill you again. I want to protect you, even if that means protecting you from me. Just, please don't cry."  
"I can't help it. I love you so much."  
Rei's heart jerked again and suddenly, Rei knew. "I love you too, Kira." he whispered. A beating sounded from somewhere, causing Rei to look up.  
"What's that?" he whispered frantically.  
"What's what?"  
"That sound."  
Kira looked at him with a dazed expression.  
"It sounds like a banging. A pounding."  
"Rei…" Kira's eyes lit up suddenly. She struggled to sit up.  
"Kira, what are you doing? Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself!"  
She smiled weakly, collapsing against his chest. Rei wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from falling back.  
"R-Rei, I know where the sound is coming from."  
"Where?" he asked.  
Kira laid her hand on his chest. "Your heart's beating, Rei."  
"M-My heart?! But it doesn't-"  
"Shhh…" Kira rose a finger to his lips. "Listen." she whispered.  
Rei closed his eyes, listening for a rhythm long forgotten within him. A loud pounding pulsed through his entire body. Eyes wide, Rei stared down at Kira in shock.  
"Kira! My heart's beating! I'm not dead anymore!"  
"But how, Rei?" Kira asked.  
" 'But these three remain: faith, hope, and love. And the greatest of these is love.' That's it, Kira! I told you I loved you, I meant it. I-I'm no longer a vampire! I can be human again! I'm free." he whispered. He kissed Kira with all the love he felt.  
'Free at last!'

†

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails…And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love." 1 Corinthians 13:4-13_

_The End..._

Navigation Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4


End file.
